


Seven

by tonyandkevin



Category: 7 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	Seven

　  
　　　“我没有任何跟你发展私人关系的打算，所以就这样。”

　　他说，冷漠地看着你，又在和你交汇眼神时移开注视的视线。

　　“我就是这样的人，你只能接受。”

　　“别靠近我。”

 

 

 

　　

　　淋浴花洒喷出的水吻着他的身体，流到地板上。707低着头不知道在想什么。

　　他把自己裹进浴衣里，见鬼地出现幻觉，他听见了你的声音。

　　仿佛在耳边抵死缠绵的媚感，你在说话，笑着说话。

　　“seven？”

　　他有些愣怔，然后扭头看着玻璃门上那个灰色的身影。

 

　　“seven，你洗完了吗？”你敲了敲门。

　　“有什么事。”

　　他用着些许不耐烦的语气。即使这样说，但还是很快开门了，你眼前的光线一瞬间隐去，鼻尖袭来你用的沐浴乳的香味。

　　眼睛捕捉到，他的胸口交领处，没有被衣服藏起来的细滑肌肤。还有几滴水珠吸附在上面。

　　然后抬头看见他平淡的表情。

　　“seven，既然你不想让我接近，”你仰着头说，“……干脆就我们直接来做爱吧？”

　　707皱了皱眉头。

　　

　　“别说蠢话。”

　　

 

　　他表现得有些无懈可击，你是这么认为的。没有一丝对你的话留有动摇的神情。

 

　　“你是听不懂我的话吗？”

　　“我根本就不想和你单独在一起，你还要我再说几遍？”

　　“我到这儿来只是因为……”

　　你走近他一步，707似乎没有想到你的越界，身体紧绷了一下，强忍着没有退缩。

　　他必须要对你冷漠。

 

　　“seven，我没有想跟谈感情。”你打断着说，呼出的热气旋在他的肌肤上。

　　“就只是单纯的肉体关系……”你吐字缓慢，“你不想吗？”

 

　　707低头注视着你，看着你冷静的表情，不像是为了惹他而开的玩笑。

 

　　你彻底笼罩在他背光而有的阴影里。

　　“……我真是搞不懂，你到底在想什么！？”他忽然攥着你的胳膊，像是压抑许久的爆发，企图把你捞出澡间。

 

　　他拽着你，只想把你抛在床上然后再去那个角落里待着。不过你怎么会允许。他以为这样凶你就可以赶走你，而你其实好开心，他终于触碰你，看着你。

　　你用身体挡住他前进的步伐，然后用另一只手去环住他的瘦腰，狠狠地抱紧。头埋在他的胸前，你闭着眼。

　　“seven。”

　　707滞住了，攥着你的力度渐松，又收紧。

　　“不行。”他说。

　　“seven。”

　　“不行。”

　　他忽然感到心口存在着热的液体。

　　“seven……”你说得小声，“求你了。”

　　  
　　

　　

　　  
　　等他吻住你时，你的泪还没有被热气蒸干。

　　

 

　　全然不是温柔的吻法，只是带着狠劲的缠绵。他勾着你的下颌，舔舐着你的唇瓣，牙尖甚至在斯磨。像是吞食前的品尝。

 

　　没等你多余的动作，他的舌头就已然探入你的口腔，勾着你的舌头吸吮。颀长的身子足够压迫你，他吻着你，逐渐迫近床边，你的腿变得软绵绵。

 

　　等你实在有些喘不过气发出呜咽的声音，他的手捧着你的后脑勺，轻捋了几下你的头发。

 

　　然后，把你推到了床上，一只腿跪在你的两腿之间，膝盖蹭着私密地位。他撑着床低头俯视你，却没有看你的眼睛。

 

　　“这就是现在的我疼爱你的方式，害怕就放弃我。”

 

　　他轻吻上了你线条优美的天鹅颈，继而张嘴，露出猩红的舌，狠狠咬了上去。

 

　　你咬紧牙，硬是没吭气。随后适应了脖颈的肿痛，只是对他轻声说：“我喜欢seven。”

 

　　707捂住了你的嘴巴，他的手燥热，似乎比你的体温还略高一些。但这点触碰，足够撩热你的身体。

　　“別再说这种话了。我不想听。”

 

　　他说着，又将手直接从你的衣摆伸进，一路沿上，烫着你的肌肤，最终单手解开了你的胸罩背扣。然后绕前，直接握住了你的其中一团软肉。

　　“你好像很喜欢这样？”

 

　　他问你，而另一只手则把你的裙子向腰上推，手指从内裤边缘伸进——毫不留情的按压阴蒂，同时修长的手指往更深处送进。

　　“啊啊……”

 

　　你已经有些抓不住意识，腿不由自主开始抬起蹭着他的腿，同时又忍不住夹紧。

 

　　“真想让你亲眼看看你现在的表情……”你听见707故作嘲弄，“好笑。”

 

　　“你对谁都会摆出这种姿态吗。”尖锐的问题，来自于他突然的没有去否定内心。这句疑问是真的，以至于他滑进你耳朵里的声音，好低、好低。

　　你睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，企图与他的目光交接。

 

　　“别再欺负我了……seven。”“你明明知道我只对你……啊！”

　　他狠狠掐了你的乳尖。

 

　　早就被刺激得变硬，他在手里揉捏，摩挲着小粒。

 

　　他的掌心充盈着你软绵的乳肉，另一只手估计也早就被你的汁液沾湿。手指过着甬道，又慢慢悠悠按压内壁，你被折磨得哼哼唧唧，小音藏在喉咙里转，脑海里已经是破碎的字体，构不成句。

 

　　707没有说什么回应，只是咬上了你另一只胸前细软，舌头绕着乳晕打转，濡湿了你的肌肤。

 

　　你难耐地扭头腰肢，结果被他硬生生压制住，他的身体更贴紧你，你能感受到他因为粗重的呼吸而起伏的胸膛。

　　还有满是男性荷尔蒙的味道。

 

　　手指像是寻到了刺激点，你下体立刻酥麻，无法控制地仰起头，被他吻住脖颈。

　　“拜托……讨厌我。”

 

　　明明在说这种话，可你感觉到他的手指抽出，有什么东西抵住了你的穴口。

 

　　好渴望，好想让他填满你。除此之外，不要再想别的。不管是你还是707，都不要再想别的，只沉沦在此刻。

 

　　你略微抬起臀部，那物的前端已然推挤开肉丘，塞住了你的穴口。你的手抬起，摸到了他轮廓坚硬的下颌，再五指向下抚过他的喉结，摸着他的胸膛。

　　“..快插进来..”

　　下腹的水早就缓缓流出。

 

　　“该死……你让我……你让我”

　　707在咒骂什么，你听不清了，脑海里闪过好多他凶你的画面，都是那么让你想去拥抱他的表情。

 

　　不过最重要的是，他全然进入，温热的身躯在覆着你。

 

你笑了，你知道的，他妥协了。

 

　　甬道里的膣肉无时无刻不再吸吮他，又感到一波紧接着一波的暖流袭来，707不想太早就放过你，于是动作缓慢，而他也忍得艰难。虽然，这种想法与他刚开始的，完全相悖。

 

　　707的嘴唇贴着你滚烫的耳垂，随着他吐出话，一次又一次蹭着你的耳朵。

 

　　“那种话不要轻易说出口。”是变得轻柔的声音，他终于决定此刻在你面前卸下伪装。

 

　　“嗯呃…我只对seven说……”

 

　　“对我也不可以！我会把你给……”他似乎急了，却还是没把话说尽。“不……没有下次了。”

 

　　他又过来舔吻你的唇瓣，像是在标记。

 

　　“希望你已经准备好迎接伟大的我了。”他说。

 

　　你立刻染上笑意，“感觉好小。”

 

　　所以，几乎是碾进去，带着蛮横。左手捂住你的眼睛，不想让你看见他这幅模样。他的鼻息喷在你的颈窝，眼前是一片黑暗，只能听见他低喘难耐的声音，和你们交合时的渍渍水声。

　　他在和你做爱。

 

　　707看着与自己与你身体交融，你躯体像初雪般的美丽。而他的性器确确实实在你体内，他的右手指压在床上，与你五指相交。

 

　　他抬起你的细腰，有些疯狂的抽插。

 

　　好想告诉你，他爱你。可是707不会说出那个字，那是忌讳，是岔路，是把你拉进深渊的锁链。

 

　　所以他只是在做。

　　他喘息着。

　　  
　　“多叫一点，好不好？”

　　不知道什么时候开始，他逐渐失去原本自行涂抹的灰色，变成了温柔。

 

　　“啊啊！嗯……”

　　即使你被蒙住了眼睛，大脑一片乱麻，可依然能辩得707的话。

 

　　“再大声一点，宝贝。”

　　“seven……”你呼唤他。

 

　　“你还记得太空站吗，我想和你在那里、呃……”他差点没忍住释放出来，性感的喉结一滚，“乖，不要这样。”

 

　　他警告你不要突然收紧，可是他的话真的让你产生反应。

 

　　“我让你快乐吗？”

 

　　你没说话，没机会。

　　他欺身给你一个深吻。

 

　　他的舌头有力，搅动着你比棉花还软的舌，右手又抚过你的臀部，滑向你的大腿，最后高高架在他的肩膀上。

 

　　“快乐。要记住这种感觉。”他突然说，“记住我。”

　　他托住你的臀压向他怀里。

　　你们迎来了更深次的欢愉。

　　且都筋疲力尽。

　　

 

 

另外的小脑洞：  
　　  
-

　　“砰砰。”707说。

　　“嗯？seven？”

　　“那是我心动的声音。是不是很清楚？”

　　“哔哔。”707又说。

　　“噢！这次让我猜猜——”“这是你感应到我的声音。”

　　“是的……我的脑里专门有这个区域，一旦发现了你它就产生想亲你的信号。”

　　“啵。”

　　“比如现在。”

　　

 

-

　　昏暗的车内。

　　崔世颖正压着你。

　　因为有些拥挤所以你的脚无法伸直，高跟鞋好像踢到了什么东西。

　　“哦不这位小姐，”他用着低沉而危险的声线，“你怎么可以踢到宝贝世颖的宝贝爱车呢？这可不行哦……你要爱它的全部，不能吃醋哦。”

　  
　　“你说了两遍宝贝都不是喊我。谁会吃醋哼！别压我——给我起、呜呜……嗯……别舔我你是小狗吗？”

　　“我是喵。”他吻住你的间隙吐字模糊。

　　“嗯……唔，你咬疼了我，坏猫！”

　　你只能听见崔世颖在哈哈地笑。

 

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
